muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 1899
Posting notes & collecting pics & EKAs for the episode guide. * Street #1: Bob vs Phone * Cartoon: Kid in a world of words finds a telephone * The Mad Painter #4 (Madpainter4.jpg) * Pinball Number Count #4 (Pinball4a.jpg) * Kermit's Lectures: Kermit finds the word telephone, talks to a Muppet kid passing by (Kermtelephonelecture.jpg) * Number Song Series #4 (arthur) * Film: Kids jump around in a blue-screen world * Street #2: Olivia and the Count take a picture of kids * Cartoon: A hippo shakes a coconut off a palm tree (HippoTree.jpg), Artist: John Korty * Cookie Monster and Ernie: The Cookie Bunny (File:Cookiebunny.jpg) -- Ernie meets the "Cookie Bunny" (Cookie Monster), who adds up the total number of cookies he has in his basket. After finding that there are three of them, he decides to hide them where nobody will find them...in his tummy! * Cartoon: Vase of flowers, gnomes hidden inside * Maria as conductor -- Gordon, David and Luis playing washtubs -- First, Next, Last * Film: Kids play in the snow * Ernie and Bert: Bert has a cookie, and doesn't want to share it. (EBSharingaCookie.jpg) * Cartoon: Mouse helps a friend who lost something walk backwards through his memories * Song: Judy Collins, "The Fisherman Song" (JudyCollins Fishermen.jpg) * Cartoon: U is for Uniform * Harvey Kneeslapper: A picture of U (1396p.jpg) * Cartoon: A man stands on a U and rocks back and forth, spells Utah and United Nations * Song: "I'm Pretty" with a film of fish (Prettyfish-refilm.jpg) * Street #3: David in Hooper's Store, helps Forgetful Jones remember the name of a fruit * Cartoon: Girl in a red dress figures out why a dog is crying * Animation: ICE spelled out with ice cubes (Word.ICE.jpg) * Cartoon: Yellow dog meets a boastful U, who brags about the words he can spell * Sesame Street News Flash: The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe (SSNF Shoe2.JPG) * Cartoon: Two guys on a teeter-totter with a u, one crashes into the ceiling * Film: Kid voices identify a picture as mushrooms * Street #4: Ferlinghetti Donizetti reads a story about 1, 2, 3 cats (w animation) * Cartoon: Claymation bird is hungry, huge hands make him breakfast, he brushes his teeth * Cookie Monster Sketches: Miscellaneous: Maria offers tasty treats, they turn out to be raisins, cucumber spears, carrot sticks and apples (Cookie-Maria healthysnacks.jpg) * Cartoon: Wanda the Witch * Street #5: Bob talks to Simon Soundman, sings a song about his farm home. Simon helps by making farm sound effects. * Typewriter: W - wall (1710w.jpg) * Grover: Camp WanaGoHoma: they look at a tree (1709m.jpg) * Cartoon: Cat thinks he hears squeaking mice, it's a swingset * Street #6: Bob has tea outside with Simon Soundman. Bob has another encounter with the Phone. Bob and Phone say goodbye. Completing The Guide This episode is completely released on iTunes with all 58 minutes. About half of the episode is uploaded and is in the checklist. That means each episode in the iTunes list should be required to be done to finish it. Please let me know how much the progress is done once the pictures are uploaded. I know it's hard but be patient. This will definitely be done one day. User: Phineasandferbning 22:05, 18 May 2012 :Sorry to break this to you, but not everyone has a completely empty schedule for life. Danny does have a job outside of this Wiki and a life and these guides are very time consuming to create. If it's incomplete, he'll get to it eventually. If he finds he has no time, you can ask if you'd like to take over. Otherwise, there's no requirement for their to be a guide purely because it's on iTunes; of course a guide will be made of it, but give us some time. Waiting is hard, as you said, but sometimes, you just have to deal with it. - Oscarfan 22:11, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Good news, this episode is posted in Youtube so the rest of the guide can be finished! The guide will be updated anytime as possible. User: Phineasandferbning 06:51, November 19, 2012 (UTC)